


I noticed..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester, Season 9, gadreel - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams thoughts or what would have happened if he noticed Gadreel a little earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I noticed..

The first thing I noticed was that I felt dizzy.  
The second that I couldn't breath.  
The third that I couldn't hear.  
The fourth that I didn't feel real.  
And by the sixth I screamed.


End file.
